I Changed
by Jo Liyeol
Summary: Jangan salahkan Soonyoung akan hal ini. Bukan dirinya yang ingin menjatuhkan hati pada pilihan sosok manis Lee Jihoon; siswa bullying dengan nilai terendah—pun siswa keterbelakangan mental yang harus dengan berat hati Soonyoung akui amat digilainya. [Inspiration by K-Drama School 2013] [SEVENTEEN FF! DLDR! RnR! BL!] [SoonHoon-HoZi/Slight! Meanie, MinYoon and SVT other member]
1. I : Diss

**Jo Liyeol's present**

 **©2016**

.

.

 _ **Disclaimer :**_

Tokoh milik Tuhan, orang tua dan Agensi mereka. Tapi cerita, pairing, dan **Kwon** **Soonyoung** _real_ milik Liyeol! =3= *tampol dedek*

Hanya fiksi absurd yang tetiba mengambang di otak Li =w= _Original my imagination_!

Jangan di bawa baper. _Di bawa asik ajaaa_ =v=

.

.

 **P** **ROHIBITED COPAS, DON'T BE PLAGIAT, DON'T BE SILENT!**

 **SEVENTEEN (+BTS) FF! DLDR! RnR!**

* * *

.

.

 _Jika Cinta itu salah. Maka Soonyoung akan berdiri tanpa lelah, mencerca Tuhan sebagaimana Sang Maha Esa mempermainkannya. Dan berakhir pada ringisan abadi tangisan tak berujung._

— _ **karena berkat Cinta lah dirinya berubah.**_

 _"Tidak apa-apa jika kau berbeda. Bukan masalah, aku akan tetap mengejarmu_ _—_ _karena aku mencintaimu."_

 _._

 _Jika Cinta itu salah. Maka Jihoon akan bersujud pada bumi, menyembah Tuhan tak henti hingga ajal menyambut. Dan berujung meratapi sisa-sisa kehidupan abadinya._

— _ **karena berkat Cinta lah dirinya begini kuat.**_

" _Jangan mengejarku. Kumohon pergi dan menjauh lah_ — _karena aku sangat mencintaimu."_

 _._

{}

.

.

.

.

| | **SoonHoon - HoZi** | |

.

.

.

.

 ** _Chapter_** ** _1_** ** _: D_** ** _iss_**

.

.

...

Mentari menjelang. Pagi menunjukkan pukul sembilan lewat empat puluh, kelewat siang memang untuk seorang siswa baru menjejakan kaki ke gerbang sekolah. Namun pada kenyataan, inilah dia; seonggok siswa berbalut kemeja putih polos dengan lengan kemejanya yang tergulung hingga siku, almamater biru dongker yang tersampir di sebelah pundak, dasi kendur, celana strit, ikat pinggang sembarang, sneakers tiga warna, piercing di telinga kiri, serta helaian biru terang ber _hightlight_ putih di atasnya.

Amat memukau ditambah pendaran otoriter di sepasang netranya, ujung-ujung matanya runcing tanpa kelopak, paras rupawan, pula tubuh sedikit gembil yang penuh akan pesona. Langkah tegas membawa siswa itu berjalan acuh menaiki anak tangga gedung sekolah.

 _YaGook High School_. Sekolah biasa yang memiliki besar gedung seperti pada umumnya, sekolah di pusat kota yang terletak dekat perempatan jalan; letak strategisnya membuat sekolah ini cukup terkenal di mata awam.

Seiring detik berganti menit siswa itu terhenti si depan sebuah pintu berbahan kaca. Mengetuknya tiga kali lalu tanpa ragu menyentak gagangnya. Mengucap salam tanpa harap tanggapan, kemudian dengan senang hati melangkahkan kaki ke dalam ruangan.

"Ah, kau sudah da— _oh my gosh_!" seorang pemuda menoleh dari kursinya, tergugu sebentar sebelum menganga di tempat.

Siswa tadi berjalan mendekat, " _Anyeong_ , Hyung!" sambil melambai santai. Yang disapa kini diam, memasang wajah super datar hingga sosoknya terhenti di depan meja pemuda itu.

Menghirup napas sebentar sebelum dengan enggan menghela, yang merasa labih tua bertutur penuh peringatan dari raut kesalnya, "Kwon Soonyoung, ini hari pertamamu. Dan apa yang akan kau lalukan dengan penampilan seperti ini? Menjadi berandal di hari pertama masuk?"

Seketika yang ditanya menggulung kedua tangan di depan dada, memutar bola mata jengah, kemudian menanggapi malas, "Ayolah, Hyung, tidakkah lebih baik kau mengantarku masuk kelas? Melakukan debat seperti ini tidak akan ada habisnya, _hanya membuang waktu_."

Jimin— _pemuda tadi_ , mengernyit. Kembali menghela napas sebelum membalas, "Kwon, kau sudah berjanji sebelumnya bukan? Tidak ada lagi si _Bangsat Hoshi_. Ini sudah kali keenam kau pindah sekolah karena dikeluarkan, masih beruntung sekolah ini mau menerimamu. Jadi bersyukurlah dan jangan berulah lagi, atau sepupumu—Min Yoongi tidak akan segan-segan menjaggal kepalamu."

Siswa yang diujari sedemikian penuh peringatan mengangguk agaknya ia paham. Masih dengan kedua tangan menggulung malas di depan dada ia menanggapi, "Ya, ya, ya ...," jeda kala ia mengangkat tangan kanan ke sisi kepala, "Janjiku turut padamu, Park Jimin hyung. Tak ada lagi si _Bangsat Hoshi_ ; pembuat onar, perusuh, pembolos, perokok, pembully, dan penstres keskasihmu tercinta— _sepupu ganasku_ ; Min Yoongi," hendak Jimin menyela, namun siswa itu lebih dulu melanjuti dengan percaya diri, "Yang ada kini hanya Kwon Soonyoung; siswa imut yang manis, tampan, penuh pesona, dan kelewat _cetar_."

Membuat Jimin mencebik penuh sarkasme lalu turut andil mengangkat sebelah tangan tuk mengambil sumpah, " _Pantatku merestuimu_ ," tuturnya di ambang sebal yang mengundang kekehan ringkas siswa di hadapannya.

Masih dalam kekehan yang kini berubah tawa, Soonyoung menepukan tangannya di tangan kanan Jimin, menariknya kembali, kemudian berkata, "Sudahlah, aku sudah telat. Sungguh, Hyung—kau ini cuma membuang-buang waktu saja."

Mendengar perkataan itu Jimin mendelik, "Hey! Kau datang sembilan empat lima, Sialan. Hampir dua jam kau telat! Dan sekarang menyalahkanku? _Ck ck_! Tidak tau diri sekali bocah biru ini."

Tawa ringkas Soonyoung terdengar, "Hari pertama masuk," tanggapnya enteng.

"Sama sekali tak memberi kesan bagus. Hari pertama itu ibarat ujian untuk anak baru, Kwon. Kalau kau dapat melewatinya dengan baik, maka akan banyak teman yang mengerubungimu. _Tapi jika tidak_ , maka bersiaplah untuk menjadi bahan _bullying_."

Kekehan ringkas Soonyoung berubah menjadi tawa getir memekakkan, "Tidak untukku, Hyung. Aku tidak butuh teman, dan terkutuk lah para makhluk yang berani menjadikanku bahan _bullying_."

Kini Jimin yang terkekeh ringkas. Masih pada duduknya ia menautkan kesepuluh jemari di bawah dagu, "Siapa yang tau? Kwon Soonyoung— _si bajingan keparat_. Hoshi? Itu julukanmu bukan?" jeda, tawa itu terhenti; kini senyum miring penuh cela lah yang tergambar, " _Bintang_? Kau selalu menjadi _super star_ di tiap sekolah yang kau injaki 'kan? Berkat _keganasanmu_ —berkat _keberingasanmu_. Tindak emosionalmu yang tidak bisa dikendalikan. Sifat barbarmu yang tidak bisa direm dan berbalik terus tergas. Karena sebelumnya kau tidak punya ikatan, Soonyoung— _kau tidak punya janji_. Tak ada beban yang terpatri pada punggungmu, menekanmu penuh wanti-wanti dan peringatan, memperhatikan tiap beluk kelakuanmu, juga tidak ada ancaman yang dapat membuatmu takut dan berhenti," jeda, kembali Jimin terkekeh, " _Kuharap kau mengerti masudku_."

Yang diujari entah sudah sejak kapan mengeraskan rahang. Mendecih sekilas beriring memutar bola mata malas, Soonyoung menanggapi, "Sudah kubilang lebih baik kau mengantarku memasuk kelas 'kan? Melakukan debat seperti ini denganmu benar-benar hanya membuang waktu. Sampai pulang sekolah pun kujamin kau akan terus berceloteh ria menasihatiku. Dan kuyakin kau tau, Hyung. Otakku sudah terlalu bebal akan kata-kata mutiara seperti itu— _jadi_ , lebih baik bangkit dari kursimu sekarang dan bawa aku keruangan yang akan menjadi tempatku belajar dan melalui dua tahun tanpa hambatan untuk keluar dengan wajar dari sekolah ini— _lulus maksudku_."

Mendengar penuturan itu Jimin memejam mata malas kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduknya, "Terserah, setidaknya pakai dengan benar almamater dan dasi itu."

Sontak mengundang merosotnya kedua bahu si Kwon, "Oh ayolah Hyung, jangan ganggu _style_ ku."

Hendak Jimin melangkah, namun mendengar balasan siswa di hadapannya ia memilih menanggapi lebih dulu sebelum melangkah, " _Style_ mu menggangguku, Kwon."

"Hyuuung, " rengekkan itu terdengar tepat ketika Jimin melangkah melewati Soonyoung ke arah pintu ruangan.

Yang direngeki kembali terhenti dari langkah. Tanpa berbalik ia merogoh ponsel dari dalam jasnya, mengangkati benda pipih itu ke sisi telinga seakan sengaja memberi tau Soonyoung bahwa ia mengambil ponselnya, "Kuyakin Cafe Gook belum ramai jam segini."

Sesungguhnya Soonyoung tak melihat. Posisi mereka masih membelakangi, namun ucapan Jimin berhasil amat sangat membuat sosok bersurai biru ini panik dan berbalik, "Ah iya-iya! Kurapihkan seragamku. Jangan telpon Yoongi _hyung_! Bisa mati aku di hari pertama dia sudah dapat aduan tidak beres!"

"Yasudah— _pakai_ ," penuturan si Park disuarakan beriring sang pemilik untaian tersenyum penuh arti.

"Bangsat kau, Hyung."

"Eeey! Jaga ucapanmu, Kwon. Sekarang ini aku gurumu," Jimin menanggapi seiring obsidiannya menatap lekat pergerakan Soonyoung yang menaikan dasi serta memakai almamater sekolahnya.

"Guru-guru. Guru sempakmu! Guru mana yang mengatai muridnya sendiri ' _sialaní_ ' di hari pertama masuk?"

Dengan santai Jimin membalas, "Pemuda tertampan sejagad raya—calon abang iparmu. _Park ssaem_ ," lalu tertawa heboh sebelum sosoknya hilang dari ruangan.

Dan si Kwon mendesis sinis karena hal itu, "Bangsat."

Bersyukurlah Soonyoung karena cibirannya tak sampai ke gendang teling Jimin. Bila hal itu terjadi sudah dapat dipastikan; Park Jimin akan berkolaborasi dengan Min Yoongi untuk melaksanakan tindak penjagalan kepalanya esok hari.

.

.

* * *

 _YaGook HS, class 11-B_ — _10:03 KST._

Suasana gaduh menyelimuti ruang kelas ini. Tidak ada guru yang mengajar; para siswa di dalamnya sibuk akan aktivitas masing-masing. Ada yang giat dengan beragam alat _make up_ dan kecantikan, terpana pada buku-buku pelajaran, ribut mengobrol dan bercanda, tertidur, pula heboh saling kejar-kejaran mengelilingi kelas.

Tapi suasana meriah itu terpecah kala pintu belakang kelas digeser dengan tak berperikemanusiaan. Seketika seluruhnya menoleh, bahkan yang tertidur sontak bangun ikut menatap ke suber suara.

 _Sunyi mendominasi._

Tiga orang siswa masuk dengan salah seorang berjalan paling depan. Penuh angkuh seakan kelas ini miliknya, menendang dua kursi deret belakang yang dirasa menghalangi langkahnya hingga penduduk kursi itu sedikit menggeret diri beserta tempat duduknya ke depan. Kedua dari tiga anak itu terhenti tepat di kursi masing-masing; _dua meja berada di luar deret tempat duduk yang seharusnya ada_ , sedangkan salah seorangnya duduk di kursi depan kedua tempat itu.

Dengan langcang pun sadar sosok siswa yang tadi berjalan paling depan mengangkat ke dua kaki ke atas meja serta menyandarkan kepala pada loker-loker tepat di belakangnya sambil bersuara penuh bualan, "Jisoo-ah, tidak mau menagih denda terlambat?"

Yang dipanggil menoleh dari tempat duduknya, "Apa bedanya managih dengan tidak menagih denda keterlambatanmu?"

Si pengujar pertama begitu dingin tergelak sengau, "Kau kan ketua kelas, tidak meneguh dirikan peraturan dari guru? _Memalukan sekali_."

Jisoo sendiri terkekeh ringkas penuh ketidak ikhlasan mendengar tanggapan siswa itu, "Tidak lebih memalukan dari tingkahmu, dan akan lebih baik kalau kali ini kau membayar denda pakai uangmu sendiri, Seungcheol-ssi."

Seungcheol menarik ujung bibir merasa terhibur. Tanpa beban ia bangkit dari duduk, berjalan ke sepasang meja paling pojok ruangan (tepat di sebelahnya). Meja yang dihuni seorang siswa gembil berkacamata bundar dengan poni surai _pink_ nya hampir menutupi mata. Sosok itu duduk di kursi kedua dari jendela, tidak benar-benar duduk paling pojok kelas; karena kursi di sebelah yang ia duduki memang tak mempunyai penghuni sama sekali.

Siswa itu masih menunduk hingga Seungcheol berdiri tepat di sisi mejanya. Beberapa menit si Choi berdiri namun siswa yang ditunggunya tak kunjung menoleh atau bahkan bergerak selain mencoret-coret kertas di atas meja. Hingga gebrakan kencang bergema nyaring saat Seungcheol habis kesabaran, beriring sosoknya mengusak penuh cemooh helaian _pink_ siswa itu, "Ya ... Lee Jihoon. Kami terlambat lagi hari ini," jeda. Jemari siswa itu turun mencengkram dagu si pemilik hingga ia mendongak, " _Eothokae_?"

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **I** **C** **hanged**

| _I silent in my dreams loving you._ |

 _._

— **_Chapter_** ** _1_** ** _: D_** ** _iss_** —

.

 **Warning!**

OCC || AU || T+ || Typo || BL || _Bullying!_

[Drama **—** Romance **—** Sacrifical **—** Crime]

.

.

* * *

 _ **Summary**_ _ **:**_

 _Jangan salahkan Soonyoung akan hal ini. Bukan dirinya yang ingin menjatuhkan hati pada pilihan sosok manis Lee Jihoon; siswa bullying dengan nilai terendah—pun siswa keterbelakangan mental yang harus dengan berat hati Soonyoung akui_ ** _amat digilainya_** _._

* * *

...

Satu hal yang amat Kwon Soonyoung benci.

 _Tatkala ia begitu tersudut hingga seakan tak berdaya_ — _terlebih di hadapan orang banyak_.

Namun sekarang ia di sini, berdiri tegak ditengah-tengah kantin jam istirahat. Menjadi objek hidup puluhan pasang mata yang melihatnya penuh iba. Tak jarang ada yang mendecih dan menahan tawa.

Oke, Soonyoung sadar ini memalukan. _Bahkan memuakan._

Menjadi objek pandang ketika dirinya dipojokan begini terang-terangan. Terhimpit antara Kim Mingyu dan Wen Junhui— _para bedebah; kawan sekelasnya_ —dengan berhadap langsung pada Choi Seungcheol— _si brengsek, bajingan sekolahnya_.

Satu langkah Seungcheol maju, tersirat peremehan gamblang tatkala irisnya menelisik penampilan Soonyoung. Sebelah tangannya terangkat menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala si Kwon kurang ajar, "Wah, wah. Lihat siapa jagoan yang muncul di tengah-tengah kita dengan rambut begini terang?" kekehan terdengar. Di sana Soonyoung masih diam, menarik napas dalam-dalam membiarkan Mingyu, Junhui serta puluhan siswa di sini menertawakannya. Bahkan membiarkan Seungcheol kini mengusak puncak kepalanya penuh cemooh. Saat siswa di depannya kembali mengejek, "Hey! Tidak terlalu banyak tempat untukku berbagi dengan orang sepertimu, Kwon," Soonyoung tetap diam. Ketika si Choi kembali angkat suara, "Mau jadi master—" bergumam pada desir mengejek kentara membisiki betapa ia ingin mempermalukan Soonyoung di depan semua orang. Semakin parah ketika ia melanjuti, "— _Shifu_?" sembari mendorong kepala si Kwon pakai telunjuknya sekali hentak. Begitu tiba-tiba hingga Soonyoung sendiri pun beberapa saat terbelenggu dalam diam.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**.

.

Saat pintu kelas terbuka, menjadi waktu yang tepat si Choi melepaskan cengkraman di dagu Jihoon.

Park Jimin masuk bersama seorang siswa di depan sana— _di belakang mejanya_ , mengetuk meja dua kali hingga cukup membuat murid-muridnya berhenti berulah dan kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing.

"Perhatikan," intonasi suara tenangnya terkuar nyaring dari bagaimana sosoknya berdiri penuh wibawa seorang kakak di depan anak-anak didiknya. Begitu kasual bersama senyum ramah yang terlihat tampan.

Kadang kala guru muda itu terlalu sayang untuk menjabarkan ringkasan sastra dari tumpukan buku tebal di atas mejanya. Lantaran murid-murid dalam kelas yang ia ajar akan lebih fokus menatap wajah gurunya ketimbang menyalurkan diktat teori dan apresiasi ke otak masing-masing. _Karena bagi mereka; Park ssaem begitu indah untuk dilewatkan._

Menjadi daya jual sendiri baginya mengontrol kelakuan siswa yang ia didik lebih mudah dari pengajar lain. Satu-satunya guru YaGook yang terlampau didengarkan tanpa harus repot-repot menyandang gelar _killer_.

Maka ketika Park Jimin melanjuti, "Kalian kedatangan teman baru," menyokong murid-muridnya pada atensi antusias yang terlihat aneh. Guru muda itu menoleh ke tempat Soonyoung berdiri menatap malas kawan-kawan barunya lewat aura tak minat. Helai biru yang tertiup angin membuat anak rambutnya bergoyang-goyang centil menambah kesan tanpa jiwa namun begitu _membekukan_. Sama sekali tak berniat mengoceh ria sambil melambai pada seisi kelas, namun ketika senggolan siku mendarat di sebelah pinggangnya ia tersadar ini lah saat pengenalan diri.

 _Senyum penuh pongah ia paparkan di wajah tampannya yang mempesona, mengintimidasi kawan-kawan barunya lewat tatapan tanpa iba. Mengangkat sebelah tangan atas dasar cemooh tak kasat mata, ia mencebik sesaat sebelum bersuara dari krongkongannya yang kering, "Hai, aku pindahan Akademi NamHyun," jeda. Sarkas mendominasi caranya tersenyum begitu liar, menelisik satu persatu kawannya kurang ajar, "Je ireumeun, Kwon Hoshi imnida," mengundang deret terbelekang siswa dalam kelas memebelalakan mata tak percaya. Beberapa mulut menganga mendapati nama itu beserta sosok bersurai biru di depan kelas, serasa tak asing meski ini kali pertama melihatnya. Kelanjutan perkenalan Soonyoung adalah penjabaran yang mutlak akan ancaman terselubung, "Aku akan hidup dengan baik, jadi jangan main-main."_

Mungkin itu yang akan terjadi persis seperti lima sekolah barunya terdahulu, memperkenalkan diri bersama lagak _tak tau diri_ di depan atensi orang-orang yang baru ia temui. Kembali memulai perjalanan sekolahnya pada sidang perkenalan bahwa ia _bintang_ dari para berandalan SMU seantero Seoul— _mungkin_ , kalau saja Soonyoung tidak ingat Min Yoongi sudah mengancamnya jauh-jauh hari.

Namun ia sadar, ini kali terakhir ia pindah sekolah sebelum meregang nyawa akibat kepalanya terpenggal. Maka sebelum hari barunya kembali ternoda hanya untuk seonggok nama _Hoshi_ , Kwon Soonyoung mengangkat sebelah tangan, memberi senyum terpaksa lalu bersuara ogah-ogahan, " _Annyeong_ , _nan_ _iremeun_ **Kwon Soonyoung** _imnida_. Pindahan DMN Academy, mohon bantuannya," lalu membungkuk setengah ikhlas setelah netranya bersibobrok pada iris Jimin yang menunggu ia memulai hari baru berpedoman pada kesopanan— _belenggu jika itu penafsiran bagi Soonyoung_.

"Apa? Kwon Sooyoung?! Member SNSD ganti marga rupanya?!" dari tempat duduk di hadapan meja Seungcheol, Mingyu berteriak kurang ajar mengundang tawa anak-anak sekelas.

"Kapan kau ganti _gender_ , Sooyoung noona?!" Junhui di sebelah Seungcheol pun menimpali sama kurang ajarnya. Membawa tawa mereka semakin memekakan.

Ketika keseluruhan gelak mulai menipis, giliran Seungcheol yang berulah dengan mulutnya, "Salam perkenalan, lakukan _Party_ untuk kami! _Do you know what time it is_?!" desaunya menjadikan gelak itu berubah tepukan berirama dengan seruan antusias satu ruang kelas menyuarakan, _"Do it!"_ , berulang kali. Setelah berawal dari Kim Minyu dan disambut Wen Junhui.

Sebersit amarah membumbung pada puncak paru-paru Soonyoung, menjadikan jalur napasnya berembus tak karuan menahan kepalan tangannya agar tak mendarat di permukaan salah satu dari tiga siswa di sana. Grahamnya bergemelatuk tak kentara, emosi meluap namun tak dapat sama sekali terlampiaskan, begitu sukar dan membuntukan akalnya. Saat nalar yang mengambil alih, Soonyoung sadar serpihan wajah tegas Min Yoongi memicingkan mata kesal untuknya bersama gebuan laknat yang sumpah si Kwon syukuri tak terluapkan padanya menjadi penghalang yang _lagi-lagi_ teramat ampuh, jadi saat di mana kata-kata Yoongi soal janji mengulang di kepalanya, Soonyoung menarik napas dalam-dalam berusaha tabah.

Menghembus sesaat sebelum bersuara lantang, " _Gee, mianhae_ , aku tidak bisa melakukannya. _Because I'm not a dancer_."

Membuahkan desau kecewa siswa-siswa di depannya— _yang sama sekali tak Soonyoung pedulikan._

Mendengar _calon_ adik iparnya terlihat begini beda Jimin mengulum senyum menahan tawa. Jika saja ia lupa di sini adalah ruang kelas tempat ia menjaga _image_ di tiap saat, telah Soonyoung pastikan gelak tawa menggelegar seisi ruangan bersama celaan kelewat _bangsat_ sudah tertuju padanya dari bibir tebal _sialan_ guru Park itu.

Jadi sebelum Jimin meledak tanpa rem, ia mengalihkan pandang dari si Kwon, mengedar ke setiap hamparan kelas menatap satu persatu siswa sebagaimana ia wali dalam kelas ini. Dirinya melanjuti saat tatapan matanya terperi mendapati tempat kosong di pojok kelas, menunjuknya sambil menatap Soonyoung dengan senyum mengejek yang tertutup dengan baik dari murid lainnya, "Silahkan tempati mejamu di sana."

Ingin saja Soonyoung mencerca kelaknatan Yoongi memilih kekasih hidup orang yang begini menyebalkan. Tapi di sisi lain ia _sedikit_ bersukur setidaknya berkat bantuan Jimin ia bisa mendapat kesempatan di sekolah ini.

Netra Jimin terus mengikuti langkah Soonyoung ke tempatnya berdiam, saat bocah biru itu melempar pelan tas ke permukaan meja lalu mendudukkan diri tanpa beban, atensi Jimin beralih pada siswa di sebelahnya—sosok Lee Jihoon yang menunduk mencoret-coret sesuatu di atas meja, "Jihoon," panggilan Jimin mengundang sang pemilik nama mendongak. Begitu polos dari sekembar obsidian yang berusaha melebar menatap lekat-lekat gurunya. Dan Jimin kembali bersuara dengan sedikit nada memperingati, "Warna rambutmu ...," perlahan mengangkat sebelah tangan menunjuk rambutnya sendiri, "Bisa kauganti?" jeda, senyumnya terpasang begitu hangat mengundang mual di dasar perut Soonyoung yang masih memperhatikannya, "Ini sekolah."

Jihoon sendiri mengangguk dua kali mengiyakan perkataan gurunya, namun pernyataan Jimin mengundang insting Choi Seungcheol mengangkat sebelah tangan begitu angkuh, "Ssaem!" teriakannya mengambil alih Jimin menatap padanya.

"Ya?"

Tangannya yang mengangkat berubah menjadi tunjukan penuh ejek ke arah Soonyoung, "Lalu bagaimana dengan si biru itu?"

Jimin mengedip. Netranya kini beralih pada Soonyoung dan kepalanya, sudah ia duga akan begini kalau sekiranya ia menegur tata tertib aturan warna rambut di YaGook. Jadi ketika pandangannya kembali ke arah Seungcheol bersama senyum tak langka, "Tentu saja dia juga _harus_ mengganti warna rambutnya," kembali ia menatap Soonyoung, "Iya 'kan? Kwon Soonyoung?" hanya ada raut anarkis tak setuju di pampangan wajah si Kwon. Pertanda ia menjawab lewat retina matanya: _"Tidak! Ini styleku"._

Namun ketika pernyataan mutlak Jimin berkumandang begitu lihai seakan tak ada hubungan antara mereka, "Kuampuni karena ini hari pertamamu masuk. Tapi **_stylemu_** benar-benar menggangguku dan banyak orang," jeda, senyuman itu terpambang bagai isyarat perang bagi si Kwon kalau saja tak ingat Park Jimin di sana adalah kekasih tercinta Min Yoongi— _penjagal mutlaknya_ , "Besok ganti, ya, Soonyoung-ssi?"

Maka Soonyoung hanya mencebik kasar lalu membuang muka ke arah luar jendela, "— _sial_!"

Dan kelas kembali ramai sesaat setelah Jimin pamit keluar ketika panggilan masuk menggetarkan ponselnya.

Namun tak sedikitpun ketertarikan mengundang si Kwon berbaur dengan grilya kawan-kawan barunya, ia memilih tetap diam; merogoh salah satu kantung depan tasnya seraya mengeluarkan headset dari dalam sana, kemudian menyematkan acuh di masing-masing telinga setelah menyambungkan pada ponselnya. Sesaat ia terdiam, menoleh manatap kawan sebangkunya berada. Sosok Lee Jihoon di sana, tak luput sedari tadi mencoret-coret tinta di permukaan kertas. Sedikit mendongak; Soonyoung memenuhi rasa penasarannya atas apa yang ditulis Jihoon, namun alisnya hampir bertaut ketika mendapati hanya garis-garis abstrak yang dibuat remaja itu tanpa menghasilkan kata atau gambar. Jadi ia kembali menegakkan kepala menelisik wajah si empunya coretan sekedar mendapati paras manis Jihoon dari samping.

Sesaat Soonyoung tertegun. Pancaran bias mentari pagi begitu pas menerpa wajah sosok itu, kemanisan lembut terpancar dari bagaimana bulu matanya mengedip, namun tak Soonyoung pungkiri ada kejanggalan lain ketika netranya menangkap pendaran obsidian Jihoon yang penuh implikasi. Maka dalam hati Soonyoung bertanya-tanya apa artian dari segenap titik pancar si Kwon. Namun ia mengacuhkan seluruh tanda tanyanya untuk kembali memandang luar jendela dengan telapak tangan menjadi tumpuan dagu, dan sesaat matanya terpejam. Lalu bergumam, " _Anak aneh_ ..."

Hingga tak menyadari dua siswa yang menggodanya tadi berdiri agung di belakangnya, "Apa itu piercing?" Mingyu bersuara. Pertanyaannya mengundang seluruhan siswa di sana terhenti sejenak dari kesibukan masing-masing sekedar menatap tiga deret mutiara di daun telinga Soonyoung.

Si Kwon sendiri tidak menjawab berkat alam mimpi yang mulai merenggut kesadarannya. Namun tepukan kurang ajar Junhui di sebelah pundak membuat atensinya kembali menyatu.

Soonyoung mendongak, sedikit menoleh kebelakang sekedar mendapati wajah-wajah angkuh kedua orang di sana, "Hey, Kwon Blue~" itu sapaan dari celah bibir Mingyu dengan sebelah tangan yang melambai jenaka.

Ingatkan Kwon Soonyoung bahwa ini hari yang musti ia apresiasikan dalam sejarah kehidupannya, karena berkat kesabaran untuk kali pertama; ia mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat tanpa kentara orang lain, mengukir senyum terpaksa sambil melepas headset dari tautan lubang telinga lalu menanggapi: "Ya?"

— _ketimbang menghajar wajah-wajah biadab orang yang berani mengganggu ketentramannya yang hampir terlelap._

Terlebih saat orang itu dengan kepala batu menyentuh daun telinganya tanpa izin dan bersuara begitu congkak, "Piercing? Wah, wah, rambut biru terangmu belum cukup?" itu pertanyaan yang dikumandangkan Junhui, "Apa kau berandalan? _Gangsa_?" wajahnya condong menelisik remeh penampilan Soonyoung tanpa celah.

Dan si Kwon benar-benar sabar dengan tidak langsung menarik rambut remaja itu sekedar ia hempaskan ke permukaan _whiteboard_ mejanya sambil menjawab penuh amarah, _"Iya! Kalau iya kenapa? Kau tidak mengenalku, hah? Jangan berlagak tengil kalau begitu!"_

Berganti dengan ia yang membalikan pertanyaan sehalus mungkin tanpa meluruhkan senyum paksanya— _tak terpungkiri gerit tegas dalam nadanya memacu adrenalin di selubung dada si Wen_ , "Apa orang yang mewarnai rambut dan memakai piercing harus anak berandalan atau anggota gengster?" jeda tatkala Junhui dapat dengan jelas menangkap gelak cemooh dari bagaimana Soonyoung menatapnya, " _Ini hanya styeku_."

Junhui mengernyit, garis-garis tebal mengukir keningnya. Hendak memberi Kwon Soonyoung pelajaran namun terurung ketika bising decitan kursi membuatnya menoleh, sekedar mendapati Choi Seungcheol yang berkata, "Lupakan dia," kemudian berdiri dan berjalan ke tempat duduk Jihoon, menendang salah satu kaki mejanya tatkala sampai namun diacuhkan begitu saja—cukup untuk si Lee mendongak lalu mengedip begitu polos.

 _Dan satu pukulan telak memapar rahangnya._

Membuat sisi sebelah wajah siswa itu terantuk permukaan meja. Jihoon meringis kesakitan, namun seluruh kawan kelasnya hanya memandang dengan gerit prihatin dan iba tanpa melakukan sesuatu— _tak terkecuali Jisoo di depan sana_. Katakanlah meraka tidak cukup berani untuk mengambil keputusan dan menanggung resiko. Choi Seungcheol begitu brutal buat dihentikan, pun kelewat bebal untuk dinasehati; tidak akan berubah, yang ada semakin bar-bar tiap tingkah lakunya. Jadi mereka tidak mau turut campur sekedar menjadi _superhero_ _satu menit_ lalu berimbas kehidupan sekolah yang jauh dari kata bahagia.

Tetapi bukanlah itu yang menjadi alasan Soonyoung turut membiarkan keserampangan Seungcheol. Si Kwon hanya terlalu malas berurusan dengan bedebah-bedebah gila yang akan mengancam keselamatan lehernya, membuat ia hilang akal dan kembali berurusan dengan dewan sekolah hanya karena memberi mereka pelajaran setimpal.

 _Masuk ICU jika itu penafsiran 'setimpal' bagi Soonyoung._

Dikeluarkan, dan diomeli Yoongi habis-habisan. Terus begitu sampai ia pengang menerima khutbah tanpa henti pemuda itu, berakhir dirinya yang tidak diberi uang jajan berminggu-minggu.

Yang terakhir tidak masalah omong-omong, karena Soonyoung sendiri selalu punya _dompet berjalan_ dimana tempatpun ia berada. Tapi ancaman Yoongi diakhir tenggat rasanya membuat si Kwon membuka otak sekedar berpikir untuk tobat.

Maka Soonyoung membuang pandang ke arah jendela sambil kembali menjatuhkan kepala pada lipatan tangan. Pura-pura tidak di sana meski dengan jelas ia sadar; _Lee Jihoon dipukuli di sebelahnya_ —sebagaimana siswa lain kembali menghadap depan, sibuk pada aktivitas masing-masing seakan _tidak ada_ panorama itu.

— _toh, Kwon Soonyoung juga bukanlah tipe anak baik-baik yang suka membela kebenaran dengan kuasanya._

Tapi entah kenapa ketika gedebuk gaduh menggema dari tubuh mungil si Lee yang menghantam deteran loker di belakang sana disambut suara memekanan Seungcheol, "Tidak punya uang, hah?!" rintihan Jihoon melirihkan _'Mianhae, mianhae, mianhae'_ berulang kali sama sekali tak didengar, berbalik si Choi yang makin membabi buta menendanginya, "Kau pikir aku peduli kalau ayahmu belum pulang?!—jangan banyak alasan, Brengsek! Aku tau uangmu banyak!"

— _Soonyoung tidak kuat menahan reflek kediktatorannya ketika berisik si Choi malah menjadi-jadi saat ia ingin istirahat_.

"Bangsat! Kalau kau mau uang, kerja Sialan!" teriakan keras yang mengundang seluruh atensi berarih kepadanya, terlebih gebrakan kencangnya di meja tanpa bisa ia kendalikan. Cukup mengundang Choi Seungcheol makin tersulut marah, membuat kawan-kawan kelasnya menarik napas dalam-dalam sambil menampakan mimik kuatir pula prihatin padanya.

Soonyoung sendiri menghela napas lelah karena hal itu, tak kunjung membuka mata; malah semakin merapatkannya erat-erat. Dua tangannya mengepal di atas meja, keningnya berkerut terperi garis samar, pula di dalam mulut ia menggigit kecil ujung lidahnya. Merutuki diri yang begitu bodoh sekedar memaner emosi saja begitu payah. Mengawang-ngawang apa yang akan terjadi kalau Min Yoongi tau ia kembali membuat samalah, bahkan tidak sampai setengah jam ketika ia resmi jadi anak baru.

Dan angannya memecah saat belakang kepalanya ditarik paksa sampai membuatnya mendongak; mendapati wajah Seungcheol memaparkan kekemarahan. Kemudian mendesis tajam, "Coba ulangi," tapi yang soonyoung lakukan bukanlah keinginannya. Melainkan balasan pandang pada pendar melecehkan, sampai tak kuasa si Choi untuk menahan auman ganasnya, "Kubilang ulangi, Keparat!"

Menjadi kronologi sebelum Kwon Soonyoung terperenjat pada dalamnya jurang yang lebih membelenggunya dari apapun, _tepat ketika netranya besibobrok obsidian Jihoon yang menatapnya hampir menangis._

.

.

 ** _Flashback_** — _off_.

* * *

Sungguh, ini kali pertama ia dikurang ajari. Tak pernah ada seorangpun yang menyentuh kepalanya selain orang tuanya, bahkan Min Yoongi— _sepupunya_ —pun tak pernah ia izinkan. Karena Yoongi sendiri tau, Kwon Soonyoung amat sensitif jika itu menyangkut area kepala. Baginya; kepala adalah mahkota kehormatan yang mesti dihargai.

Jadi ketika sedari tadi ia berusaha tetap sabar, pada akhirnya tali yang begitu tipis menyekang amarahnya mengikis hingga habis. Bukan hal baru jika keinginan skeptisnya saat ini ialah menghajar Choi Seungcheol hingga remuk, menjadi mimpi buruk yang berbuah maya tanpa angan lagi. Namun memori akan bagaimana Park Jimin memperingatinya akan wanti-wanti janji pada Min Yoongi mengiang; berbeban isyarat pengendalian dirinya yang musti kembali. Maka bersama gemuruh di jantung hatinya Soonyoung memilih menangkap pergelangan Seungcheol ketimbang melakukan _one punch_ ke permukaan wajahnya.

Usaha bagus yang membuat Seungcheol diam bersama para awaknya yang turut menghentikan tawa. Pemandangan menarik. Lagi-lagi ada yang melawan Choi Seungcheol, semua tau akan berakhir bagaimana permainan di tengah kantin sana.

 _Karena mereka belum_ _mengenali jika itu Kwon Soonyoung. Sosok berbeda yang sama sekali tidak sepadan disamai dengan siswa-siswa lain yang melawan_ _si Choi_ _._

Maka ketika Seungcheol mendecih, "Suka bermain-main _eh_?" dilanjuti sebelah tangan lainnya terangkat mengarahkan serangan tiba-tiba ke arah Soonyoung. Menjadi detik yang tepat si Kwon menghalau tinjunya, menangkapnya pakai tangan lainnya yang kosong, memelintir tak main-main hingga tubuh Seungcheol berputar menyisakan punggung siswa itu menjadi pemandangan di depannya. Bising menggema, seru terpukau menyeruak, pekik tak percaya pun menggamang ketika dengan teramat gampang Soonyoung menekan sebelah lengan si Choi di punggung siswa itu dan menyentaknya. Mengundang rintihan Seungcheol kembali terdengar.

Sedikit condong tubuh Soonyoung maju hingga bibirnya sebaris daun telinga siswa itu. Suaranya terdengar pelan; berbisik khusus ia lafalkan untuk siswa yang membelakanginya, syarat dominasi terpampang nyata dari bagaimana caranya berkata: "Dengar dan ingat baik-baik," hening menyambut. Glinyar aneh mengaduk persekian detik isi perut siswa di depannya, "Namaku _Kwon Soonyoung_ ," jeda, tutur kata si Kwon sama sekali tak terdengar main-main. Terlalu tajam dan berbahaya, "Kau bisa memanggilku—" belah atas bibirnya menukik naik mengukir senyum simetris, " _Hoshi_."

Adalah detik di mana Seungcheol terbelalak tak percaya menatap langit-langit kantin akan kehampaan, kosong dan pudar. Tak mempercayai jika Hoshi _; sosok_ bintang _dunia gelap anak-anak brandalan berdir_ _i_ _di belakangnya._

 _Mencengkram lengannya_ — ** _Bukan mematahkannya._**

 _._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **I** **Changed**

— _**Aku Berubah**_ —

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

.

 **Jo Liyeol** **(males)** **Curhat Timing** **!**

.

Intinya ini buat kalian semua yang SoonHoon shiper =w=

 _See you in_ ** _chapter_** _2_! _Bye-bye_ ~ =3=9

.

* * *

 **Review Juseyooo!**

 **.**

 **.**

Kunjungi personal blog Liyeol juga yaa ... ketik aja; **joliyeol27 (wp .com)**

 **Ppyong! Saranghae Bbuing! ^^v**


	2. II : Badass

**Warning** **!**

 ** _Mature content_** _for_ ; _Bring (vulgar) scene, writing used, language used, violence, coercion, lil gore scene (maybe at next chapter), etc._

[ ** _Nope; sex scene_**!]

.

.

...

* * *

 **P** **ROHIBITED COPAS, DON'T BE PLAGIAT, DON'T BE SILENT!**

 **SEVENTEEN (+BTS) FF! DLDR! RnR!**

* * *

 _Sedikit condong tubuh Soonyoung maju hingga bibirnya sebaris daun telinga siswa itu. Suaranya terdengar pelan; berbisik khusus ia lafalkan untuk siswa yang membelakanginya, syarat dominasi terpampang nyata dari bagaimana caranya berkata: "Dengar dan ingat baik-baik," hening menyambut. Glinyar aneh mengaduk persekian detik isi perut siswa di depannya, "Namaku Kwon Soonyoung," jeda, tutur kata si Kwon sama sekali tak terdengar main-main. Terlalu tajam dan berbahaya, "Kau bisa memanggilku—" belah atas bibirnya menukik naik mengukir senyum simetris, "Hoshi."_

 _Adalah detik di mana Seungcheol terbelalak tak percaya menatap langit-langit kantin akan kehampaan, kosong dan pudar. Tak mempercayai jika Hoshi; sosok bintang dunia gelap anak-anak brandalan berdiridi belakangnya._

 _Mencengkram lengannya_ _—_ _ **Bukan mematahkannya.**_

.

.

.

 ** _©Chapter 2 : Badass_**

.

.

 _._

 _._

...

"Astaga, Kwon. Apa yang kubilang soal keterkaitan _'hari pertama masuk'_ dan _'ujian'_?—itu belum genap lima jam lalu kukatakan padamu," omelan Jimin mengudara sesaat setelah ia menarik Soonyoung ke satu koridor sepi selepas mereka keluar dari ruang bimbingan. Keningnya berkerut-kerut kesal, sedangkan retinanya memancarkan ketidak percayaan gamblang, "Ini bahkan belum sempurna satu hari kau jadi anak baru, tapi sudah masuk ruang BK?— _Ck ck_! _Calon_ adik iparku hebat sekali, ya Tuhan."

Tapi yang diujari malah membuang pandang tanpa minat sambil menghela napas malas, "Ayolah, Hyung. Siapa orang gila yang akan terima kalau kepalanya _ditoyor_ sembarangan?" netranya mendelik ke arah Jimin penuh amarah, "Terlebih sehabis dipojokan depan anak-anak satu sekolah! Aku sudah berusaha sabar, Hyung— _demi Tuhan, tidak bohong_. Membiarkan mereka menjenggut bahkan mengusak rambutku kurang ajar, aku masih berusaha sabar Hyung, _sumpah_ ," nadanya merengek menceritakan kisahnya pada Jimin, namun seketika berubah tatkala ia mendengus, "Tapi maaf saja, aku tidak cukup sinting untuk membiarkan bedebah seperti mereka serampangan memperlakukanku seperti babu merana."

Maka Jimin diam. Ia paham betul siapa Kwon Soonyoung, remaja yang sudah ia anggap adik kandungnya itu memang terkenal dengan keberutalannya yang luar biasa, bintang di dunia bawah anak-anak SMU, menjadi sosok amat ditakuti dalam faksi tertinggi grombolan berisi sampah masyarakat. Para siswa _melenceng_ yang tak seharusnya hidup seperti itu di jaman ketat hukum.

Soonyoung pandai berkilah. Kebohongan bukan lagi sesuatu yang membuat lidahnya kebas dan terasa kelu, hal yang teramat lancar ia lontarkan di tiap waktu ia ingin. Tapi Jimin begitu paham, seperti insiden jatuhnya tupai yang pandai melonpat, Jimin sangat tau bahwa Soonyoung tidak lihai berkilah kalau sudah berurusan dengan hal berbau harga dirinya.

Maka untuk itu Jimin percaya, kalau kali ini bukanlah sang calon adik ipar yang mencari gara-gara, atas tindak perkelahian yang tertangkap guru bimbingan dalam kantin satu jam lalu. Tapi seserpih kekuatiran pun merekah dalam otak serta selubung jantungnya, memberi afeksi hampa yang membuatnya lesu dan memacetkan kinerja berpikirnya, selain untuk berfantasi kalau-kalau kekasihnya mendapat kabar; sang adik sudah terlibat masalah di hari pertama masuk.

Jadi Jimin menghela napas gusar, hanya melontarkan hal sebagaimana tumpukan iba di isi kepalanya, "Tapi kau sudah berjanji, Kwon. Yoongi _hyung_ bisa mengamuk untuk ini."

Lantas Soonyoung memutar tubuh, menghadap langsung Jimin dengan binar di mata serta senyum menyebalkan di sudut bibir, kedua tangannya terangkat mencengkram bahu yang lebih tua, "Maka dari itu, Hyung. Untuk ini aku _membutuhkanmu di sini_ ," senyum itu berubah menjadi cengir kotak sok inosen, "Bantu aku supaya Cha _ssaem_ tidak menghubungi sepupuku itu sebagai wali buat menyelesaikan masalah ini. Oke?" lalu kedua alisnya menggedik dua kali, " _Yeah_?"

Maka Jimin mendesah berat sebagai tenggapan. Sumpah, ini termasuk tindak kurang ajar untuk permintaan tolong.

Meski begitu ia tetap mengangguk mengiyakan keinginan si Kwon usai memutar bola mata, " _Yeah_ , tapi janji ini jadi yang pertama _dan terakhir_. Aku tidak mau hubunganku hancur gara-gara brandal kecil sepertimu."

 _Y_ _ah, karena Soonyoung_ _calon adik iparnya._

"Oke! Kau yang terbaik, Hyung. Kurestui kau dengan macan betina itu."

" _Fucking you_ , Kwon."

" _Ye, nado saranghae_ , Jiminie hyung."

— _dan yah, karena_ _Kwon Soonyoung bukan tipe bocah yang sudi memohon._

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Jo Liyeol's present**

 **©2017**

.

 **I** **Changed**

 _—_ _I silent in my dreams loving yo_ _u_ _—_

* * *

...

"Sialan!" geraman marah Seungcheol terdengar dilanjut suara gedebuk nyaring dari tubuh Mingyu yang terlempar ke ubin, seakan tak cukup untuk si Choi usai memukuli siswa itu habis-habisan.

Sedangkan Junhui di belakangnya berusaha menghentikan kelakuan kawannya agar tak semakin membabi buta melampiaskan kekesalannya pada Mingyu.

Si Kim sendiri hanya bisa meringis di ubin sana, merasakan tulang-tulangnya serasa remuk dari ujung ke ujung. Netranya mendelik sebal ketika mendapati Seungcheol memojokan Junhui kini, mencengkram kerah seragam siswa keturunan cina itu kuat-kuat seiring merapatkannya pada dinding.

Di lorong sepi bawah tangga; geraman Seungcheol kembali menggema, " _Hoshi_ dia bilang?!" gigi-giginya bergemelatuk saling bentur, seiring cengkramannya ia tekan geram sampai membuat Junhui merasa tercekik dan jalur pernapasannya luar biasa sakit, "Bajingan— _bangsat_!" kemudian tanpa ampun mendaratkan tinju di rahang kiri si Wen. Sampai siswa itu limbung dan tersungkur di dekat Mingyu, terengah Seungcheol membuat pompa dadanya naik turun berantakan, amarah berkobar di sepasang obsidiannya, pun atsmosfer tak mendukung bergerilya membumbung gelap dari nuansa sekitarnya. Menandakan si Choi tengah luar biasa marah saat ini.

"AAAKH!"

Teriakan terakhir Seungcheol dengan sebelah kepalan tangannya meninju permukaan dinding tempat Junhui ia pojokan tadi. Begitu keras dan penuh emosi, sampai tulang-tulang pangkal jemarinya terluka dan merembasi darah.

Sedangkan dua kawannya hanya menatap kosong dari sekembar retina yang memancarkan pendaran tak terbaca di netra masing-masing.

.

.

* * *

"Kau lihat 'kan? Kelakuannya makin semena-mena! Dia pikir kita apa?!" emosi Mingyu terpapar kesal dari intonasinya yang keras, sepasang kakinya menghentak emosi melewati koridor bersisian dengan Junhui.

Selepas kepergian Seungcheol meninggalkan mereka begitu saja di bawah tangga, tak henti-hentinya ia menggeram marah seiring sepasang obsidiannya berpendar nyalang. Lantas bangkit dan bergegas pergi menuju kelas.

Di sisinya Junhui sendiri hanya diam, kalau boleh jujur, ia juga tak suka dengan kelakuan Seungcheol yang selalu memperlakukan mereka selayak anak-anak lain yang bisa si Choi tundukan sesuka hati. Tapi di sisi lain ia pun sadar, _mereka_ _tak sebanding_ ; begitu jauh dan ia bisa saja _hancur_ kalau coba-coba berontak dari belenggu siswa itu.

"Sudahlah, Gyu. Kau sendiri tau kita tidak bisa melawannya walaupun tidak suka."

Lantas Mingyu terdiam untuk itu, _cukup lama_. Debat prahara terjadi di inti sel otaknya, menggebu untuk membantah pernyataan Junhui, mengambil alih-alih kalau nyatanya mereka bisa membangkang dan lepas dari jerat memuakkan Seungcheol. Tapi seiring menit berganti, waktu membawanya kembali ke rasionalitas; di mana segenap kenyataan kembali memporakporandakan kepercayaan dirinya.

Sadar betul bagaimana akhir; sekedar ia menolak keinginan si Choi, membuahkan lebam di rahang, robek pada sudut bibir, denyut pongah dalam kepala, pun sendi-sendi yang seakan tak lagi berfungsi. Lalu bagaimana akhir kalau-kalau si Choi tau dirinya mempunyai niat untuk memberontak?

 _Mungkin tiap engsel dari tulangnya sudah lepas dari tempat masing-masing._

"Ah! Sialan!"

Kasar Mingyu menendang angin, luar biasa kesal akan kenyataan bahwa dirinya _kalah mutlak_ untuk ini. Gigi-giginya menggemelatuk geram, netranya menyalang luar biasa absolut atas emosi, pula jemari tangannya mengepal kuat hingga buku jari-jarinya memutih.

Namun sudut matanya seketika memicing tatkala mendapati seorang siswa berkacamata di ujung sana— _pertigaan koridor_ , membawa begitu banyak tumpukan buku di kedua tangan; melewati begitu saja ke bagian sebrang lorong tanpa sadar ada si Kim juga Junhui di jalur lain koridor.

Maka dengan senyum miring di ujung bibir yang tiba-tiba terukir, Mingyu melangkah cepat mengejar siswa itu. Kilapan marah di netranya berubah menjadi binar berbahaya penuh hasrat.

Hal yang mendadak membuat Junhui bertanya-tanya, "Ya! Kau mau ke mana?!"

Tanpa menolah ke belakang si Kim menanggapi sambil mengangkat sebelah tangan memberi implikasi terselubung, "Melampiaskan amarah!" dan Junhui terdiam sejenak, dilanjut menggedik bahu serta kedua alisnya acuh sebelum melanjutkan langkah menuju kelas.

 _Tanpa tau bahwa kawannya melebarkan senyum miring semakin berbahaya,_

.

.

* * *

Di sisa jam istirahat para siswa masih sibuk berkeliaran di dalam kelas pula sepanjang koridor. Melakukan kegiatan individu maupun berkelompok, begitu pula Soonyoung yang menyeret langkah malas bermaksud menuju kelasnya.

Seperginya ia dari hadapan Jimin beberapa menit lalu, satu hal yang didambanya kini hanya menelungkup di atas meja dan mengudara ke alam mimpi. Terlelap untuk melupakan kekacauan di hari pertama ia menjadi siswa YaGook.

Obsidiannya berkilau kacau menatap ruih siswa-siswa di koridor yang lantas menyingkir ke tepian tatkala ia melewati mereka, beberapa cicit berisik masuk kependengaran si Kwon mengulang kisah di kantin tadi yang didramatisir.

Sedangkan Soonyoung hanya mendengus pelan, tak kentara namun memberi aksen menakutkan untuk sekitarnya. Berusaha tak mengindahkan racauan cerewet itu selayak hal biasa yang selalu didapatinya; dengan sesegera mungkin mempercepat langkah menuju kelas.

Tapi ia sama sekali tidak tau kalau satu hal bisa membuat langkahnya macet seketika, tatkala sekembar maniknya menangkap figur familiar di taman belakang sekolah yang ia lewati. Duduk si bawah pohon Zelkova tanpa alas apapun, menunduk menatap bunga Zephyranthes kecil yang tumbuh liar di bawah pohon dengan retinanya yang berbinar-binar.

Maka rasa penasaran yang merasuki Soonyoung perlahan-lahan membawanya mendekati figur itu tanpa peduli seluruh atensi yang tertuju padanya. Mata sipitnya makin menyipit dengan kedua alis hampir berpaut, menelisik bagian sebelah sosok itu yang membelakanginya. Sibuk pada dunianya sendiri memainkan kelopak; bunga rumput di sana dengan jemari mungilnya.

"Hei."

Soonyoung bersuara sesampai di sana, retinanya turun ke bawah meski tubuhnya tegak tanpa niat menunduk. Sukses membuat yang bersangkutan terhenti dari aktivitas, menoleh dan mendongak menatapnya. Lantas Soonyoung hanya menarik sudut bibirnya kecil— _penuh cemooh_ , ketika sosok yang ia hampiri _benar_ kawan sebangkunya.

Di sisi lain Jihoon yang menangkap keberadaan Soonyoung seketika dirasuki hawa panas, binar di sepasang _glass_ vulkaniknya terganti kemilau gamang yang redup atas ketakutan, napasnya tercekat sedangkan lamat-lamat jemarinya mengepal secara reflek.

Tak menangkap sensasi adrenalin dari figur mungil itu, tanpa perlu izin Soonyoung melungsurkan diri hingga terduduk tepat di sebelah Jihoon. Obsidiannya mengamati wajah kaku si Lee begitu intens, sedangkan yang diperhatikan menunduk gelisah karena itu. Dan Soonyoung sama sekali tak bisa menahan lidahnya untuk bertanya, ketika menangkap cukup banyak kapas-kapas terpupuh antiseptik menempel di wajah Jihoon.

"Habis dari UKS?"

Dalam tunduknya si Lee tak lantas menjawab, ia terdiam sangat lama, menggigit bagian dalam bibirnya serampangan dengan jemari makin mengepal kuat-kuat. Sampai di mana Soonyoung habis kesabaran buat menunggu, kedua alisnya terangkat heran sebelum mengangkat tangan sekedar menunjuk sekali bahu kanan Jihoon pakai ujung jari.

"Hei, aku bertanya, _Man_."

Dari sentuhan di permukaan seragamnya yang dilapis rompi, almamater serta _coat_ tebal, Jihoon tersentak di tempat. Makin menunduk tatkala menjawab pelan, "I- _iya_."

Untuk itu sudut bibir Soonyoung kembali terangkat, mendengar suara gugup Jihoon mengudara lembut terdengar menyenangkan di telinganya. Salah satu alisnya naik ke atas saat selintas memori terngiang di otaknya.

Mereka kawan ( _anggaplah begitu sekarang_ ) sebangku, tapi memperkenalkan diri saja belum. Oke, bukan masalah kalau Jihoon nyatanya sudah tau asma siswa biru ini ketika si Kwon memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas; dan Soonyoung yang _mestinya_ tau nama si Lee kalau saja ia tertarik mendengarkan Seungcheol yang mencemooh memanggil Jihoon pagi tadi.

Sayangnya bocah biru itu baru ingin tahu sekarang. _Setelah segala prahara lampau yang membuat mereka terjerat pada simpul merah tak kasat mata._ Maka Soonyoung kembali ingin bertanya sesuatu pada si Lee, bukan hanya sekedar panggilan dengan jabat tangan, tapi pula hal lain yang kenapa membuatnya teramat patuh pada Seungcheol. Tapi bibirnya urung mengeluarkan tanda tanya ketika menyadari semakin banyak yang memperhatikannya— _mungkin efek dari adanya Jihoon pula_ , tapi hal ini lah yang malah membuatnya begitu risih.

Sesaat si Kwon mengangkat sebelah pergelangan tangan, menyingsing lengan almamater biru dongkernya sekedar memperhatikan jarum panjang jam di sana. _Masih ada sepuluh menit_. Maka memanfaatkan waktu istirahat yang tersisa sempit, sebisa mungkin Soonyoung memanfaatkan ini untuk menuntaskan segala rasa penasarannya, "Bisa ikut sebentar? Aku mau bicara empat mata denganmu."

Ajakan yang lantas membuat bulu halus di sekujur tubuh Jihoon meremang, gigitan dalam bibirnya mengencang sampai daging rapuh itu hampir terkoyak, netranya mulai basah tatkala jalur pernapasannya tersumbat— _tercekat_ , dan adrenalin membumbung ganas dari sekujur pori-porinya. Tatkala Soonyoung mulai bangkit dari duduknya, menepuk bagian belakang celana untuk membersihkan debu di sana, lantas membelakanginya dan berjalan lebih dulu. Perasaan takut berbaur kekuatiran berlebih mengungkung Jihoon begitu parah, membuat kepalanya pening pun luar biasa ingin menangis. Namun tidak ada pilihan baginya selain _ikut_ dan _menurut_ , maka Jihoon perlahan bangkit dari tempatnya; turut membersihkan bagian belakang celana lalu mengekor di belakang Soonyoung.

Membiarkan siswa Kwon itu membawanya menuju tempat sepi, membelah tatapan intens seluruh penghuni sekolah di sepanjang koridor.

.

.

* * *

 _Jeon Wonwoo_ —seorang siswa berkacamata yang membawa tumpukan buku di kedua tangan; tengah disibukan langkah menyusuri sepanjang koridor sepi ini, ketika gerak kakinya musti terhenti tatkala seseorang menarik lengan kanan atasnya kasar dan mendorongnya ke dinding, lebih seperti melempar raga kurusnya begitu saja.

Lantas sosok itu mengungkungnya dengan benar dalam jarak sempit yang menghimpit si Jeon— _sengaja memojokan siswa itu tanpa celah buat melawan_.

Itu Kim Mingyu. Figur tampan yang membiarkan kedua sikunya menghimpit kepala si Jeon, dan tanpa izin memajukan wajah ke sisi telinga Wonwoo hanya untuk mengendus wangi karamel dari helaian siswa itu.

Yang dikungkung diam, terlalu terkejut akan tindakan si Kim. Namun jantungnya berdegup hebat seiring napasnya tercekat ketika Mingyu menjauhkan kepala lamat-lama hingga wajah mereka berhadapan hampir tanpa jarak, dengan kurang ajar siswa Kim itu mengangkat sebelah tangan; mengelus permukaan pipi wajah datar Wonwoo dengan punggungnya.

Halus, _teramat halus dan penuh makna_.

Terlalu jelas ada isyarat lain dari segenap caranya menyentuh si Jeon. Hasrat, implikasi pun dominasi tersirat jelas di tiap pergerakannya, belum lagi dengan bagaimana sepasang obsidiannya menyalang pongah seakan-akan hendak menerkam siswa itu saat ini. Terlebih saat ujung telunjuknya terhenti di bawah dagu Wonwoo, berlanjut mengamit dagu runcing itu tanpa perasaan; menyentaknya kasar sampai sosok itu meringis menahan sakit di bagian leher. Tatapannya terlampau intens sekedar melampiaskan emosi dengan adu fisik.

Karena Wonwoo sendiri tau apa yang akan Mingyu lakukan padanya ketika siswa itu menurunkan satu tangan yang masih di sisi kepalanya, berganti mengusap implisit permukaan luar pinggangnya sarat gairah, bersamaan tangan lain menekan dagunya hingga perih.

Maka dengan wajah yang tak kunjung memasung ekpresi apapun, berusaha ia membelah si Kim lewat tatapan matanya, "Mau apa, hah?!" suaranya tak kencang, namun terdengar tegas dan tersirat penuh amarah ditambah cemooh sinis di sana.

Wonwoo bukan anak laki-laki lemah yang bisa didominasi sesuka hati sebenarnya, tapi entah apa yang salah. Kim Mingyu yang terlalu tampan dengan seribu aura otoritasnya, atau memang Jeon Wonwoo yang tiba-tiba berubah terlalu submisif jika itu di hadapan si Kim. Yang pasti siswa Jeon itu bukan figur yang mudah ditaklukan.

— _Wonwoo ketua OSIS, omong-omong._

" _Mau kau_ ," suara rendah Mingyu mengalun _ganas_ tepat di hadapan bibirnya, seketika membuat bulu-bulu halus di tengkuk Wonwoo meremang. Hangat napas si Kim membuat rasionalitasnya terpecah-pecah, menjadi gemas ingin mendorong siswa itu; lantas membalik keadaan dan menerkamnya dalam kungkungan.

Maka sebelum Mingyu mengambil kendali penuh atas tubuhnya, Wonwoo menggeram di tempat, "Lepas!" nadanya menyalak sugestif usaha memerintah si Kim.

Tapi Mingyu menulikan telinga dengan mencengkram kuat pinggang Wonwoo sampai si empunya hampir memekik— _kalau saja ia tidak buru-buru meraup mulut si Jeon dengan bibirnya._ Melumatnya agresif dan tanpa peduli menyelesakan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Wonwoo. Mendominasinya begitu brutal dan serampangan.

Si Jeon yang terkejut reflek menjatuhkan seluruh buku yang dibawanya, berserakan ke lantai dan beberapa membentur kaki mereka, sontak membuat Mingyu mengambil kesempatan lebih untuk makin menghimpitnya tanpa ampun.

Wonwoo menggeram, berusaha kuat mendorong indra perasa si Kim yang menguasai rongga mulutnya. Namun hal itu malah membuahkan _simpul_ yang membuatnya mabuk dan kepayahan, " _Bangsat_ —lepaskan!"

Namun tanpa beban Mingyu makin menghimpit siswa itu, sebelah tangan mencengkram pergelangan sang ketua OSIS kuat-kuat yang berusaha berontak seiring makin tak beradab mendominasi ciumannya— _terlampau kasar_. Sedangkan tangannya yang lain bertambah binal menjamah tubuh Wonwoo, di bawah almamater biru dongker si Jeon; ia mencoba melepas kemeja putih siswa itu yang dimasukan dalam celana, tak peduli rasa perih pada pergelangan atasnya akibat cengkraman brutal sebelah tangan Wonwoo yang tak dipeganginya.

Terlalu _intim_ , terlalu _menggoda_ , pun terlalu _lama_. Sampai Wonwoo rasa ia sudah gila, pula udara dalam paru-parunya telah lenyap entah ke mana— _meninggalkan sesak luar biasa_ , ia yakin dirinya akan pingsan kalau Mingyu masih bersikeras melumat bibirnya tak berjeda begini.

Dan seakan membaca gerak tubuhnya yang makin mencakar lengan atas si Kim, siswa itu melepas pangutannya tiba-tiba. Menggemakan bunyi soda terbuka dari belah bibir mereka, menggema di sepanjang koridor—o _h, Man, benar mereka masih di koridor_.

Maka Wonwoo tak menyianyiakan kesempatan buat menghirup segarnya udara detik itu juga, wajahnya sudah memerah hingga telinga; kehabisan napas, bibirya bengkak akibat bibir serta gigi-gigi Mingyu yang menghisap serta mengigitinya kasar. Jadi ia tak punya pilihan selain menggisi paru-parunya dengan segar embusan angin penuh-penuh, dengan mulut terbuka berharap perih di bibirnya bisa menghilang. Namun aktivisatnya lantas terhenti ketika suara Mingyu terdengar begitu berat.

"Mm, _seksi_ ," waktu ketika Wonwoo mendelik berusaha mengutarakan segenap kebenciannya, yang ia dapati ialah wajah mempesona si Kim yang terlampau dekat. Tersenyum pongah bersama sepasang obsidiannya berpendar buas, "Kau akan selalu begini seksi kalau menurut _di bawahku_ , Jeon. Seperti ketika kau kepedasan— _uh_ , itu membuatku bergairah, _sumpah_."

Sang ketua OSIS mengencangkan gigi-giginya detik itu juga, menggerit keras isyarat tidak terima, "Keparat— _sialan_! Kau yang akan mendesah _di bawahku_ , Kim. _Camkan_ itu!"

Tapi yang bersangkutan dengan tanpa dosa terkekeh tampan, penuh cibiran dan menganggap ucapannya omong kosong terang-terangan. Terlebih ketika siswa Kim itu kembali memajukan wajah lalu mendesah tepat di depan wajahnya, "Diamlah, aku sedang emosi."

Jantung Wonwoo lantas berdebar antisipasif— _tak karuan_ , terlalu kencang dan susah dikendalikan. Ia berusaha menjauhkan wajah, namun posisinya sudah _kalah_ karena terhimpit tembok, meski begitu ia tetap berusaha menjauhkan Mingyu dengan mendorong bahunya kencang dengan sebelah tangannya yang tak dicengkram, "Tidak ada urusannya denganku!"

"Tentu ada," kembali si Kim bersuara di depan bibirnya, berat dan _panas_. Menghancurkan kinerja otak Wonwoo untuk kembali berontak, namun tak cukup sudi buat ikhlas didominasi. Terutama saat Mingyu menjilat bibirnya, meraup belah bawah dan menariknya agresif dengan gigi, kemudian melepasnya lalu tertawa. Menelisik bagaimana cantik wajah datar Wonwoo memancarkan antipati padanya, sebelum kembali memajukan wajah menuju telinga si Jeon, "Aku butuh _pelampiasan_ , Jeon," jeda tatkala ia meniup lubang telinga sang ketua OSIS kencang, membuat si empunya lantas memejam mata kilat, "Dan aku _yakin_ kau tau _apa maksud_ _ku_."

Maka dari situ Mingyu mulai menjalari daun telinga Wonwoo sebelum menggigitnya serampangan, membuat siswa si depannya mengernyit sebal dan kembali tersentak.

"Le— _pash_ , bajingan, lepaskan!"

Berusaha memberontak dengan sebelah tangan, namun pergerakannya terhenti karena Mingyu mencengkram kedua tangannya kini, mendorongnya di sisi-sisi kepala Wonwoo hingga membuatnya begitu terlihat submisif. Dilanjut kepalanya turun dan merayap menyeret lidahnya kesepanjang ceruk leher si Jeon. Menghisap serta mengigitnya tak berperasaan, tak peduli jika hasil dari kegiatannya akan sulit untuk hilang berhari-hari, "Mendesah saja, Sayang. Bibirmu terlalu manis untuk mengumpat."

Wonwoo mendecak, "Tidak! Dalam mimpi basahmu— _ah_!" lantas mendongak sampai kepalanya pening akibat terbentur dinding ketika tiba-tiba Mingyu menancapkan gigi taring di lehernya, " _Uh_ , Kim. Le— _paaash_ ," benar-benar merutuki diri ketika desau panjang itu mengudara tanpa izin, segera berusaha memberontak melepas kedua lengannya namun berakhir perih di sana karena cengkraman Mingyu makin mengerat. Tak cukup berani menggerakkan kakinya karena hal itu bisa saja makin merangsang libido siswa di depannya, kerena bagian intim mereka yang terlampau dekat, Wonwoo tidak mau _itu_ bersentuhan— _sungguh_. Dan ia hampir frustasi saat lidah Mingyu begitu berbahaya menarik satu garis lurus di sepanjang lehernya sebelum menemukan satu titik sensitif dan menggodanya dengan geriginya.

Kembali membuat Wonwoo mengutuk sumpah serapah buat dirinya sendiri ketika bibir serta rasionalitasnya tak berkompromi dengan baik, "Mm— _aaah_ ," mendesah saat nalarnya menolak sentuhan Mingyu, namun tubuhnya luar biasa ingin dijamah.

" _Da bomb_ ," membuahkan senyum miring si Kim mengembang tanpa menghentikan kegiatan— _luar biasa arogan dan panas_ , "Benar, _begitu_."

.

.

* * *

"M- _mian_ — _mianhae_ ," gamang suara lirih Jihoon mengudara. Menunduk takut-takut sambil terus memainkan jemari di pangkuan. Adalah kali pertama ia bersuara setelah enam menit lebih duduk bersisian dengan Soonyoung pada barisan meja tak terpakai yang tersusun di atap sekolah.

Retinanya basah dan air sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya, tapi berusaha keras tak menangis dengan menggigit bibir bawah berantakan.

Banyak lebam merekah pada permukaan wajahnya tertutup rapih kapas-kapas itu, namun kapas lain tak diizinkan menutupi sudut bibirnya yang robek, dan memar keunguan yang terpancar ganas di dagu kirinya.

Untuk ukuran siswa sepertinya, pasti sakit. Pikir Soonyoung.

Dan nyatanya, ya, ini sakit. _Sakit sekali_. Tapi memang selalu begini kalau Seungcheol sudah turun tangan menindasnya, namun Jihoon bersyukur, setidaknya kali ini ada Soonyoung yang besar hati mau repot-repot ikut campur; alhasil luka di sekujur raganya tak bertambah separah sebelum-sebelumnya.

Namun di lain sisi siswa Lee itu pun mendebarkan urgensi brutal di selubung paru-paru.

Soonyoung baik— _sangat baik_ , tapi Jihoon sudah belajar dari segenap pengalaman; bahwa tidak ada kebaikan yang gratis di dunia ini. Sama hal layaknya perlakuan Seungcheol yang berlagak superhero dengan tiba-tiba muncul menumbangkan para abang kelas yang menjadikannya babu dia awal masuk dulu. _Berakhir kini siswa itu menjadikannya dompet berjalan tiap saat, serta menindasnya di waktu senggang_.

Maka salahkah Jihoon jika menganggap Kwon Soonyoung tak berbeda dari siswa Choi itu?

Bahkan memakai otaknya yang tidak senormal anak-anak SMU biasa, dalam sekilas Jihoon bisa pastikan Soonyoung lebih otoriter ketimbang Seungcheol. Dari gaya, tutur wajah, perangai, pun segenap aura mengintimidasinya; _Kwon Soonyoung absolut brandal sungguhan_ , bukan bajingan kampung seperti Seungcheol, Mingyu, ataupun Junhui yang melebeli diri _penguasa sekolah_.

 _Tak sepadan_. Ia yakin Soonyoung jauh di atas mereka— _lebih liar dan kacau_.

Jadi jangan salahkan Jihoon jika urgensinya kini mengaum kuatir kalau-kalau Soonyoung bisa lebih sadis merantainya sebagai budak.

"Hei."

Berat dari serak suara Soonyoung seketika membuat Jihoon tersentak di tempat, kedua jemarinya reflek mengepal seiring bibir mengatup rapat-rapat.

Hal yang lantas membuat si Kwon memutar bola mata malas berlanjut retina mengarah langsung pada siswa itu tanpa alih-alih, " _Lilbro_ , aku sadar ada yang tidak beres denganmu. Tapi apa kau juga tuli? Sekarang aku memanggilmu, _Man_. Suka sekali mengacuhkanku, _huh_?"

Hening menyambut beberapa sekon sebelum lamat-lamat Jihoon melirik Soonyoung begitu takut dan hati-hati, kepalanya sedikit menoleh, namun teramat ciut untuk terang-terangan mensibobrokan wajah mereka.

Tatkala sepasang obsidiannya menangkap _maroon_ gelap; netra si Kwon, Jihoon merasakan suhu beku berkumandang menusuk ulu hatinya. Menjadi detik ia sadar aura Soonyoung benar-benar kejam— _terlalu brutal, pula teramat ganas_. Sampai ia sendiri tak dapat menahan cekatan gugup ketika napasnya terhenti mendadak.

Terlebih saat Soonyoung memajukan wajah dengan sengaja, memangkas jarak pandang antar mereka hanya untuk berkata penuh cemooh, "Oh, kau jadi gagu sekarang?"

Jihoon hanya bisa mengedip menutupi netra basahnya yang makin menjadi, gigi-giginya kembali kalut mengigiti bibir bawah di dalam sana— _ketakutan_.

Tapi entah kenapa panorama itu malah terlihat imut di sepasang onix Soonyoung. Tak pernah si Kwon merasa begini hanya karena menatap sepasang netra yang gelisah menatapnya. Sepasang obsidian Jihoon yang berpendar membelenggu manik kelamnya memberi sensasi beda dari biasa ia dapati dari orang-orang. Maka untuk kali pertama Kwon Soonyoung merasa begitu nyaman terpojokan begini terang-terangan hanya dari sepasang orbit dengan segenap kesemerawutannya membuatnya tak mampu berkedip.

 _Oke, mungkin Soonyoung sudah gila sekarang._

Ia sadar siswa di sebelahnya _keterbelakangan_ dan amat menyedihkan, tapi sisi lain dirinya pun sadar, bahwa ada ketertarikan implisit dalam jantungnya pada siswa ini.

Dan Soonyoung sama sekali tak mengerti mengapa ia mengamit dagu Jihoon dengan telunjuk kanan ketika si Lee melepas belenggu darinya untuk menunduk. Membuat netra mereka kembali berpapasan, sejenak sebelum Jihoon makin ketakutan karena itu; bibirnya bergetar, serta sepasang maniknya berpijar gelisah tak berani membalas langsung pandangan mendalam si Kwon.

Tapi sialnya Soonyoung malah semakin tertarik padanya, sudut bibirnya terangkat dengan adanya implikasi berbahaya, nertanya berpendar memberi isyarat mematikan. Namun Jihoon hanya bisa mengerjap polos dengan bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka, membalas pandang si Kwon ketika siswa itu berkata halus dengan segenap kebengisannya, "Maaf, namamu— _siapa_?"

Adalah detik mana kala Jihoon menangkap secercah kelembutan yang begitu tulus melekat di diri Soonyoung; dari bagaimana siswa itu tersenyum ringan, menatapnya dari sepasang onix _maroon_ gelap yang mengungkungnya teramat sejuk.

Maka Jihoon tak mengerti kenapa dadanya berdentum-dentum nyaring di dalam sana, bergejolak, pun sangat berisik mendendangkan debar aneh yang menyesakkan.

Sekon selanjutnya hal itu berlaku pada Soonyoung saat Jihoon menjawab, "Jihoon Lee," dengan senyum merekah yang membuat tulang pipinya mengembung begitu lucu.

 _Manis, manis sekali._

Dan karena itu Soonyoung sampai lupa bagaimana caranya berkedip.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

.

 **Jo Liyeol Curhat Timing** **!**

.

Halo! Ada yang kengen fanfik ini? =w= Muehehe, engga kayanya mah.

Wkwkwk maaf banget kalo updatenya lamaaaa, ini fanfik idenya sempet putus dan ilang feel gitu aja pas ngebayangin Akang Sunyoung jadi bajingan bangsat yang gimanaaa getoh =w= Soalnya jujur aja dedek ini lebih ngerasa Akang Sunyong itu imut-imut ketimbang seksi, ga ada seksi-seksinya iya, walopun dia emang seksi(?) =w= Muehehehe.

Dari dulu aku jadi Carat dan langsung jatuh cinta ama Akang Sunyong— _sumpah,_ langsung mikir kalo dia imut kuadrat akut bikin diabetes peles-ples(?) (Waloun masih imutan Uji jauh kemana-mana =w=) _._ _Serius_ , itu liat aja gigi hamster sama mata 10:10nya deh, Dia itu imut tau, _ga seksi_.

Wkwkwk syudahlah :v

.

 **PS** (1) **:** Maaf buat babeh yang jadi peran antagonis di sini.

 **PS** (2) **:** Meanie bakal jadi second couple. Berbahagialah. Ini biar ada konflik laen, ga kodo di SunHun aja =w=

 **PS** (3) **:** Iya, Wonu bukan submisif betulan. Waktu-waktu dia bisa dominasi Gyutem juga. Jangan protes pokonya =w= Ga tau, kepengen aja. Abis kasian abang Wonu, muka sangar tapi _di_ _bawah_ mulu =3= (kali ada yang mau nanya ini)

 **PS** (4) **:** Itu scene Meanie kalo ada yang mau protes dedek terima ko =w= Aku tau harusnya aku ga nulis begituan, tapi ga tau kenapa rasanya otakku selalu kotor kalo udah ngebayangin scene Meanie ama VKook :v

 **PS** (5) **:** Fanfik ini masih di rate T. Berubahnya entar aja, nunggu SunHun adegan ranjang =w= _Di panggung_.

 **PS** (6) **:** SunHun itu sun sun Jihun =w= (tolong yah **PS** yang ini ga usah dibaca)

 **PS** (7) **:** Semua typo yang ada adalah kekhilafan **.**

.

 _See you again in_ _ **chapter 3**_! _Bye-bye_ ~ =3=9

.

 **Special thanks for:** **Follows** **,** **Favorite** **, and** **Reviews** **in Chapter 1.**

* * *

 **And spesial cintah buat** **:**

 **| byeolie | Hell-O** **| Oraeruh** **| HyeRain | hw | namusaurus1 |**

 **| Shyshyshy | Kayshone males login** ❤ **| Putri Kim | straxberry**

 **| jiii** ❤ **| Squishy Carrot | Jung Heerin** **| Calum'sNoona | boobeepboo |**

 **| itsathenazi** ❤ **| Ferrand77** | **KEROROHG** ❤ **| Viyomi | hoaxshi | zarrazr |**

— _to all_ _ **Guess**_ _undetect_

.

Review kalian luar biasaaah~ Makasih, itu penyemangat dedek lanjut cerita iniii~ =3= Kucintah kalian semuaaa~ muah muah.

Juga buat yang abis baca ini, reviewnya jangan lupa QaQa =w= _ewh_.

* * *

 **Review Juseyooo!**

 **.**

 **.**

Kunjungi personal blog Liyeol juga yaa ... ketik aja; **joliyeol27 (wp .com)**

 **Ppyong! Saranghae Bbuing! ^^v**


	3. III : Squad

**I Changed**  
— _i silent in my dreams loving you_ —

.

.

 **©Jo Liyeol**

chapter 3  
; _Squad_.

.

* * *

...

"Serius?!"

Soonyoung mendelik jengah, meletakan kaleng _root beer_ nya ke permukaan meja. Lantas mendongak, menyandarkan kepala di sandaran sofa, menatap langit-langit ruangan.

"Ayolah, Kwon! Kepalamu disentuh dan kau _hanya_ _mempermalukannya_?" Seokmin memutar bola mata sebal, rautnya bersungut-sungut, "Sumpah, ke mana Hoshiku, hah? Ke mana?"

Maka pukulan kencang yang menimpa belakang kepalanya.

"Tolol," Soonyoung mendengus, "Pikirmu, aku masih bisa selamat kalau menghajar anak orang lagi?" ia mendecih sekilas, "Ini kesempatan terakhirku, kuda. Sekolah terakhir. Kalau sampai kali ini aku dikeluarkan juga— _mampus sudah_ , masa depanku bakal benar-benar suram. Belum lagi Yoongi- _hyung_ — _ah_! Hancur aku! Hancur!"

Jeonghan muncul dari _pantry_ , membawa nampan berisi kaleng bir lain dibuntuti Seungkwan di belakang, "Wow, berandalan mana yang masih ingat masa depan, man?" ia mencebik main-main, mendekat sekedar meletakan asal nampannya di permukaan meja. Surai pastelnya yang seharum _peach_ bergoyang halus saat mendudukan diri di sofa tunggal. Mengambil satu kaleng dan membukanya acuh, "Persetan sepupumu yang galak. Kau itu _sesuatu_ sekali demi Tuhan."

Soonyoung mendecak, beralih posisi; menyingkirkan Sokmin untuk memonopoli sofa sebagai tempatnya berbaring, "Kalian selalu berpikir ini _gampang_! Coba sekali saja pahami posisiku!" tubuhnya menelungkup menenggelamkan kepala di bantal kecil.

"Kau Hoshi, Hyung, bintang dunia bawah tanah. Berandalan sekolah mana yang tidak _kencing_ di celana saat mendengar namamu? Jadi tidak heran 'kan kalau orang gila juga bakal berpikir segalanya mudah untukmu," Seungkwan yang menyahut, acuh tak acuh mengambil kaleng bir di meja; lantas duduk di lantai buat fokus menonton televisi. Ucapannya disetujui anggukan Seokmin.

Soonyoung memutar bola mata, persetan.

"Janji ya janji, anak nakal atau narapidana sekalipun; kalau dikodrat lahirkan menjadi laki-laki—harus bersikap jantan. Jadi _janji ya janji_!" vokalnya menyaring tinggi teredam bantal, "Lagi pula ...," ada jeda sebentar, intonasinya terdengar lebih tenang, "Aku tidak mau semakin membebani Yoongi- _hyung_. Walaupun persis macan betina—demi Tuhan, dia bahkan lebih menyayangiku dibanding ayah-ibu," kemudian tiga remaja lain bisa dengar bagaimana helaan napas Soonyoung terdengar berat, "Hidupnya sudah sulit padahal, tapi justru memungutku yang berengsek ini. Harusnya aku sudah putus sekolah dari dulu, tapi dia bersikeras menyekolahkanku—" lantas, Soonyoung menjadikan suasana senyap ketika tak kunjung melanjuti hingga bersuara lagi, "— _sial_ , aku menyayanginya demi apapun."

Maka suasana benar-benar hening tatkala Soonyoung bangkit, melihat sekilas jam di ponselnya yang menunjukan pukul semilan malam, sebelum mengambil almet YaGooknya yang tersampir di sandaran sofa.

"Aku pulang ya. Dah!"

Menyisakan ketiga kawannya yang memindai punggungnya menjauh, hingga menghilang di balik pintu.

 _Dan mereka tertawa_ , tergelak heboh sambil menatap satu sama lain.

Jeonghan yang merinding, menenggak sekali bir kalengnya lantas berucap nyaring, "Astaga! Aku tidak pernah mengerti jalan pikirannya. Dia tidak bisa tahan emosi tapi lembek sekali kalau sudah menyangkut Yoongi- _hyung_."

.

.

* * *

Soonyoung menggusak rambut belakangnya lelah; matanya berat, kaki-kakinya malas, kepalanya pusing efek alkohol. Tapi mau tidak mau harus berjalan melewati berisiknya pasar Myeongdong untuk sampai rumah.

Langkahnya terhenti sebentar saat melihat remaja mungil keluar dari salah satu tempat les, menjinjing ransel di pundak dan memakai seragam lengap. Entah kenapa, menjadikan akal logisnya kembali utuh dan tersenyum tipis.

Maka, Soonyoung mengejarnya cepat.

"Hei!" ia berseru pelan, seiring sebelah tangan menahan satu pundak sosok itu. Yang dimaksud menoleh sedikit mendongak, Soonyoung bisa lihat bagaimana bola mata jernihnya membulat melihat keberadaannya, "Hai?" Soonyoung melambai kecil, tapi kemudian, menggaruk belakang kepala kukik, "Uh, Ji ... won? Yoon? Moon? Mm— _maaf_ , namamu?" Soonyoung berkesip canggung setelahnya.

Maka ia tergugu ketika si mungil terkekeh kecil. Manis. Menggemaskan.

Lebih _membekukan_ dibanding senyuman di atap yang tak hilang dari memorinya hingga kini.

"Hoon," ia berkata lewat cara bicaranya yang aneh, "—Jihoon. Aku Lee Jihoon."

Yah, Soonyoung paham kalau kawan sebangkunya memang _berbeda_. Andai kata Seungkwan di posisinya pasti remaja Boo itu bakal bilang bocah ini; _gila_ atau _keterbelakangan mental_ , blak-blakan lewat cara bicaranya yang frontal dan asal-asalan.

Karena ke-abnormalan Jihoon itu sangat-sangat transparan.

Lewat cara bicaranya, lewat tatapan matanya, lewat seluruh gelagatnya.

Lee Jihoon absolut _berbeda_ dari kebanyakan orang.

Maka Soonyoung mengudarakan ' _ah_ ' panjang, lantas mengangguk-anggguk paham, " _Yeah_ , Jihoon. Itu namamu."

Ucapannya justru membuat si Lee kembali terkekeh senang.

Sumpah, Soonyoung hanya tidak menyangka, padahal baru seminggu lalu siswa ini terlampau gentar sekedar menatap matanya, tapi sekarang— _lihat_ , Jihoon seakan terlalu mudah dipermainkan.

"Pulang?" si Kwon bertanya basa-basi.

Jihoon mengangguk lucu, " _Pulang_."

Untuk pertama kali setelah sekian lama, Soonyoung _tersenyum_ tulus selain karena sepupu tersayangnya.

"Ke arah mana?"

Jihoon menunjuk bagian utara, Soonyoung mengangguk, "Kita searah, ayo ke sana sama-sama."

Jihoon hanya menyetujui lewat anggukan banyak sekali.

 _Imut_.

Menurut Soonyoung.

.

.

* * *

Keduanya berbelok ke sebelah kiri di perempatan gang.

Tempat yang gelap dan sepi.

Lama berjalan, bunyi lebih banyak didominasi suara percakapan mereka juga berisik Myeongdong di bagian luar.

Jihoon tertawa untuk kesekian kali, menjadikan debar jantung Soonyoung berdegup anomali.

 _Memang_.

Soonyoung _tau_ ada yang salah.

Akan tetapi ia tidak paham di mana letak problemnya.

Hanya memahami sepenuh atensinya terbelenggu pada figur ini.

 _Sosok Lee Jihoon di sebelahnya_.

.

.

* * *

Satu pukulan.

Wonwoo meninju Mingyu tepat di rahang, menjadikan remaja itu terhujung dan ambruk.

Si Jeon mendecih sekali. Mengusap mulutnya dengan punggung tangan.

Ia melangkah maju, sekedar meraih kerah kaos Mingyu dan menyentaknya brutal, "Bangsat, Kim—" ia menggeram. Menyalak marah memperhatikan Mingyu yang tersenyum menyebalkan padanya, "Sudah kubilang berhenti main-main."

"Aku tidak main-main," Mingyu menimpal santai, mengintai Wonwoo dengan retina yang berkilap sarkastis. Lantas, sebelah tangannya terjulur meraih rahang si Jeon, mengusapnya gamang, "... hanya menggodamu sedikit, _babe_ ," lalu memajukan wajah menghisap bibir Wonwoo kasar.

Maka satu pukulan menghantam tulang pipinya.

Sesaat, sebelum Wonwoo mengamuk menghajarnya tanpa ampun.

.

.

* * *

Langkah mereka terhenti.

Soonyoung mengernyit memindai keadaan. Ada dua belas remaja seusianya; beralmet sama sepertinya, menghadangnya pongah dengan balok kayu dipegangan masing-masing.

Ia kenal dua di antaranya, yang berdiri di baris paling depan.

"Wah, Hoshi kita datang juga akhirnya," provokasi; nada dan cara bicara siswa itu jelas sekali mengejeknya.

Soonyoung berkedip satu kali, menghela napas. Ia melirik ke sebelah melihat ketakutan Jihoon dengan tubuhnya yang gemetar.

"Mau apa?" Soonyoung kembali menatap mereka.

Choi Seungcheol bangkit, melangkah pertama mendekatinya. Lantas berdiri di hadapannya lewat gaya yang kurang ajar, "Memberi pelajaran buat hama pengganggu?"

Soonyoung memutar bola mata, sersenyum pongah kemudian. Retinanya menatap Seungcheol meremehkan, "Katakan itu ketika berani menantangku satu lawan satu."

Si Choi mendecih, menggeritkan graham terlalu kesal, lantas tergelak pelan atas arogansme yang membumbung.

Obsidiannya berpendar, sejenak, menatap sekitar mengalih pandang dari Soonyoung.

Hingga kemudian retinanya menangkap Jihoon di sana. Menunduk takut di sebelah si Kwon.

Lantas, Seungcheol menggeram emosi, menggerit marah seraya tersenyum miring, "Apa-apaan ini? Mencari inang baru karena melihatku dipukul sekali?" ia mendekati remaja itu menjadikan Jihoon melangkah mundur ke belakang Soonyoung. Seungcheol menghentikan langkah, "Wah, wah," ia mendecak hiperbola, "—idiot ini perlu diberi pelajaran juga rupanya."

 _Kemudian_.

Jihoon memejam mata kuat, tersentak di tempat, menunduk lebih dalam ketika Seungcheol mengangkat kepalan tangan.

Menunggu kapan tepatnya tinjuan itu mendarat ke seluruh tubuhnnya.

Akan tetapi.

Bunyi debuman keras membuatnya reflek membuka mata. Sekedar mendapati punggung Soonyoung memenuhi pengelihatannya, sementara Seungcheol terpelanting ke depan teman-temannya.

Menjadikan anak-anak itu terperenjat. Menatap tak percaya Choi Seungcheol yang begitu _mudah_ ditumbangkan.

"Ah ... kau membuat tanganku kotor lagi astaga," Soonyoung mendecak min-main, luar biasa mengesalkan.

Menyulut tempramental sebelas remaja di sana, lantas bangkit dan menerjangnya bersamaan.

Maka Jihoon biasa lihat bagaimana Soonyoung menariknya merapat, bergumam, " _Tetap di belakangku_ ," hingga pukulan demi pukulan ia layangkan untuk mereka yang menyerangnya.

.

.

* * *

Kafe Gook terlihat penuh di jam malam. Yoongi menunduk memperhatikan arloji di pergelangan, kakinya menghentak-hentak tidak sabar beberapa kali.

Ini sudah nyaris jam sepuluh tapi sepupunya belum juga datang, biasanya; Soonyoung sudah menjemputnya dari setengah jam lalu. Ia mendongak kemudian, berusaha abai dan lebih fokus pada Jimin yang duduk di panggung kecil.

Dengan gitar dipangkuan. Melantunkan _There's nothing holdin' me back_ menghibur pelanggan yang menikmati nyanyiannya.

Yoongi mendesau, memijat pelipis ketika sekali lagi melirik jam.

"Sial, ke mana bocah bajingan itu."

Kemudian, ketika ponselnya berdering, yang pemuda itu tau adalah dirinya yang bakal menghajar habis-habisan Kwon Soonyoung.

Entah menggerus remaja itu menjadi bubuk atau mencincangnya menjadi potongan-potongan kecil.

— _sebab suara pria di sebrang sana memintanya datang ke kantor polisi._

.

.

* * *

"Kurasa aku gila, Hyung."

Soonyoung kena satu pukulan di kepala usai bicara demikian.

Yoongi berjalan di sebelahnya meninggalkan Jimin yang memberi peringatan di depan kantor polisi, pada siswa-siswa YaGook yang terlibat—pemuda itu yang menjadi wali bagi mereka. Sementara Jihoon sudah berlari pulang saat Soonyoung mendengar bunyi sirine di pasar.

Berawal dari gertakan Soonyoung yang mengusirnya kasar, Jihoon menggeleng; tapi si Kwon terlalu menyeramkan ketika tadi, lantas ia hanya menurut sambil menangis; memacu kaki-kakinya tanpa menoleh.

 _Terbebas dari persoalan polisi._

"Memang! Baru sadar sekarang?!" Yoongi menyalak emosional.

Dengan ekspresi yang tanpa dosa, Soonyoung menggeleng inosen. Persetan kalau pukulan Yoongi kembali menghujaminya.

"Tidak, Hyung, _serius_ ," Soonyoung memasang raut tegas, tak beralih dari memperhatikan jalan. Berhenti di depan mobil Jimin sekedar mendongak ke sepupunya, "Aku sudah berjanji padamu, benar?" ia bertanya diplomatis, akan tetapi tangan Yoongi justru menyambar mukanya kencang. _Keras kepala_. Soonyoung melanjuti sambil masa bodoh, "Aku bersumpah tidak mau mengecewakanmu lagi, demi Tuhan. Tapi aku tidak tau, Hyung— _aku benar-benar tidak tau_ ," ia menggeleng kebingungan, "Dia—anak itu maksudku ... um, Ji—" kemudian menggaruk belakang kepala mencoba mengingat-ingat, "... _Jihoon_ ," ia menggumam pelan sambil menunduk. Lima detik. Soonyoung kembali menatap Yoongi tepat di retina, "Anak itu _lain_ , aku tau anak itu lain. Tapi tanganku justru bergerak sendiri saat dia dibilang idiot."

Mejadikan Yoongi tertegun karenanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

— ** _tbc_** **.  
** [ Wattpad : _joliyeol_ ]

* * *

Jo Liyeol's Curhat Timing!

* * *

pendek ya? =w=  
iya. emang.

ngetes doang kalian masih inget engga sama fic ini :v  
alurnya dicepetin, btw.

.

 **PS(1):** semua _typo_ yang ada adalah kekhilafan **.**  
 **PS(2):** kucinta kaliaaaan ft. titik dua bintang. (tebar sempak dan kecup basah) =3= mumumu  
 **PS(3):** thanks for:  follows, favorite, and reviews.  
 **PS(4):** see you on next chapter.

— **06.01.2018**

 **...**  
tolong jangan lupa tinggalin jejak.  
( review doang ga susah kan? ga ampe bikin bulukan? )  
 **...**


End file.
